Kenapa? kamu kepingin ini?
by gloriousfry
Summary: Pikiran absrudnya muncul lagi. kali ini kamu kepingin apa? Lanjutan couple Deru Rere. [This is pure fiction iam sorry dont read if u dislike it. thank you ]


"Deru~~aku kepingin jalan-jalan." Kata Rere saat Deru datang menghampirinya di luar gerbang sekolah ketika jam pelajaran telah usai.

Deru mengerutkan dahinya sambil memberikan permen coklat ke Rere. Ini Rere absrudnya kumat

lagi kayaknya, canda Deru dalam hati. "Jalan kemana?" Tanya Deru

"Kemana aja..." Jawab Rere sambil memakan permen yang diberikan Deru. Uwu permen susu kesukaan Rere. Deru _the best_!

Deru melambaikan tangan nya ke arah teman sekelasnya yang pulang. Mereka bersahutan seperti anak Tk. Dan Rere cuman ketawa ketika ada yang ngeledekin mereka pacaran di pinggir jalan sehabis pulang sekolah. Deru bertanya, Rere udah mau pulang sekarang apa mau kapan tapi Rere bersikeras pengen jalan dulu sebelum naik bus pulang. Dan Deru bilang "Ok."

"Terus?" Penasaran Deru melanjutkan permbicaraan mereka tadi. Soal Rere (yang gemas) dan kepingin jalan-jalan nya.

"Pegangan tangan.." Kata Rere sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. Mirip buah apel yang Deru makan kemarin sore. Dan cuman bisa mengusap pipi Rere sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Rere sedikit kaget dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tertawaan Deru langsung berhenti ketika melihat bibir Rere manyun. Deru pura-pura batuk sebentar, kemudian memandangi pacar manis nya ini dengan mengusap-usap kepala Rere pelan. Rere mulai menunduk malu pertanda ia mulai kesenangan.

 _Phew_ Deru selamat dari omelan Rere buat sesaat.

"Haha pegangan tangan?" Tanya Deru.

Rere mengangguk-angguk seperti anak lima tahun yang kepengen dikasih permen "Iya. Terus.." Kata Rere menggantung.

"Terus?" Tanya Deru semakin penasaran. Kepalanya menunduk menuju mata Rere berada. Mata mengerejap beberapa kali ke arah Deru pertanda dirinya sedang gugup. Dan Deru hanya tertawa memperhatikan pacarnya yang malu-malu seperti anak kucing di rumahnya.

Rere mengigit bibirnya kemudian terdiam ketika melihat mata Deru "Terus aja pegangan tangan." Katanya.

"Kayak gini?" Kata Deru sambil mengaitkan tangan miliknya ke tangan Rere. Rere terkesiap ketika merasakan getaran yang aneh merambat dari ujung jarinya.

Itu geli, yang Rere rasa.

Itu geli sama seperti Deru menembaknya dengan sebuah Yakult di lapang sekolah saat Rere cerita tidak menemukan yakult satupun di kantin, yang mana akhirnya Rere tahu kalau Deru yang memborong yakult sekantin biar Rere merasa surprise, dan sekalian selamatan sih katanya kalau-kalau Rere menerimanya. Jadinya Deru membagian semua yakult itu ke anak seangkatan.

Dan Itu geli yang sangat menyenangkan ketika Deru mengusap-suap kepalanya dengan pelan dan sayang. Dan Rere selalu menyukai itu.

Rere tersenyum sambil mengangguk "Iya kayak gini." Ucap Rere sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka kedepan dan belakang. Niatnya sih biar ga terlalu keliatan Deru kalau ia merasa gugup. Padahal Deru tahu.

"Kamu seneng?" Tanya Deru sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rere dengan sayang dan Rere merem dengan kesenangan.

Rere menutup matanya "Seneng banget.." Katanya sambil melihat mata Deru.

Angin sore berhembus membuat poni Rere jadi berantakan dan membuat matanya kelilipan. Deru menyentuh rambut Rere, membenarkan poni nya yang berantakan dan meniup mata Rere yang kelilipan. Ketika bersama Rere Deru selalu merasa banyak kejadian konyol menghamipirinya, terlebih Rere karena dia seorang yang kikuk. Tapi Deru tak tahu kenapa justru itu yang membuatnya ingin terus menjaga Rere. Terus ingin bersama Rere ketika Rere terus tidak bisa membuat hal-hal yang seharusnya mudah menjadi susah. Deru tidak tahu kenapa ketika Rere mulai merengek, Deru semakin dalam terhadap Rere.

Deru melihat lekat ke dalam mata Rere "Engga Re, aku yang seneng banget." Kata Deru sambil mengenggam erat tangan Rere. Dan Rere melihatnya dengan keheranan.

"Ayo kita pulang..!" Ajak Deru sambil tertawa dan menarik Rere untuk berlari.

Rere hanya ketawa saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik Deru "Ayo pulaaaaang~~~~~~" Timpal Rere dan mereka pulang sambil tertawa-tawa.


End file.
